Loving Marie Working Title
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Takes place after X1, How will Marie and Jean's relastionship last after all the drama and stress? MarieJean FEMSLASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! T for now
1. Doctor's touch

Timeline: Takes place after the first movie.

A/N: I noticed there haven't been many Jean/Marie fics lately and I wanted to write my own! I've been writing slash for awhile so reviews are welcome. Also I'm going to assume that when Magneto kidnapped Rogue, Logan took her bag back to the mansion and placed it back in her dorm. Also **This means overheard thoughts ****This means telepathic conversations **and _This means regular thoughts keep in the one person's mind. _Just so no one gets confused.

Marie watched as Jean attended to Logan's wounds. Her mind was screaming at her and she knew that Magneto and Logan were fighting even after Magneto tried to kill David. Scott was pissed at her. When everyone came up to bring her and Logan back down she told Scott to go fuck himself and a few other things that she didn't want to mention, Jean was quick to point out that it was Logan talking not Marie. Her head was just a mess. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands hunched over in the seat. Logan need Jean's help more then she did. Jean however looked over at Marie then sat next to her.

"Want me to help you out with that?" Jean asked moving a white stand out of Marie's face.

"I'm okay; I mean Logan needs you way more then I do." Marie said noticing the white strip for the first time. "Holy shit." She picked it up in looked at. "Is all my hair white?" She asked jean knowing that at this time it was kind of selfish to worry about her hair.

Jean gave her a small smile. "Logan has all the help I can give him until I get him to the mansion." She took the other stand of white hair from the right side of Marie's face. "Only these two strands are white Marie. Now for your head." Jean reached out to hold Marie's head; her hands still in the black leather glove, never the less Marie flinched away. "It's okay Marie, I'm going to put up mental barriers to keep them away, keep them from hurting you anymore." Jean covered Marie's ears with her hands as she sorted through the four mental signatures in Marie's head. She put David in a box and sealed it. He was fairly easy because his was pretty weak. Logan's was twice as strong because Marie absorbed him twice. He was hard to get under control so she left him and tried to work on Magneto. He put up a fight and she saw Marie cringed, clearly Jean's work was hurting Marie, but Jean knew it was like a band aid, even though it hurts coming off, it had to place over the cut or else the pain would be worst. Jean smiled as Magneto and Logan were both in boxes, stronger then the one she placed David in.

"How does that feel Marie better?" Jean asked wrapping her arm around Marie's shoulders. She took noticed that the girl flinched and even tensed at Jean's touch.

"Yeah, it's quiet, I don't remember the last time it was this quiet." She told Jean and noticed how sad that sounded, the last time her mind was quiet and clear like it was now, and was when Marie was still alive. Rogue was born that day, when Marie kissed David, the day her father aimed a shot gun at her and told her to get the fuck out before he called the cops. Marie died then.

"It's going to be quiet from now on Rogue, I promise." She stroked Marie's hair and whispered. "You should get some rest now, I'll wake you up when we get to the mansion, but I need you to stay in the infirmary overnight, just to make sure you're okay." Jean gently pushed on Marie's head so the younger girl's head was on Jean's shoulder. A blanket floated over to them and wrapped it's self around Marie.

The younger girl fought the exhaustion that was over coming her, healing factor or not Marie's mind needed rest, it was a losing battle.

Jean felt the jet land under the basketball court and gently nudged Marie. The teenager opened her eyes weakly and looked around the jet. "What's going on?"

Jean smiled. "We're at the mansion, your bag's back in your dorm, go change and then come down to the infirmary so you can go back to sleep, of course I'll have to hook you up to a few things, for safety measures of course." Jean watched Scott carefully lift him on to a stretcher and wheel him away. Marie stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, Dr. Grey." Marie said before she left the jet. Jean couldn't help but watch the girl walk away.

"Jean, we need you in the infirmary now." Ororo told Jean leading her out of the jet and into the infirmary where Charles was on one table and Logan was on the other with wires already on him.

"Okay we need to give him a blood transfusion and hook him up to a IV." Jean said as she began to open one of Logan's veins so she could give him the bag of new blood. The cuts he had were already patched. Now it was only a matter of waiting. The effect of Marie's power should be wearing off soon. Jean heard the door's open as Marie, clad in oink and black plaid pj pants that looked like they could easily fall from her hips even though she was sure they were tied to make sure that didn't happen, she was wearing a black tank top that had thin spaghetti straps. Marie yawned as she walked over to Jean, it looked as if Marie was going to drop where she stood.

"Marie because you will not have to be under intensive care you get to sleep in a real bed, and not on a cold metal table." Jean joked as she lead Marie into a room that was made up of five medical beds and on the walls by the bed were the normal hook ups that were found in hospital rooms. Jean grabbed an IV bag and stand, a heart monitor and something that Marie never saw before.

"Why do I need to get hook up to all of that if I'm fine?" Marie asked backing up slightly and now fully awake. Jean smirked playfully at the obvious nervousness of Marie.

"The IV is to make sure that you are hydrated and nourished. The heart monitor is simply to make sure that as soon as Logan's healing factor leaves, you are still okay. As for the brain monitor that is to monitor your brain waves while you sleep." Jean explained. "You will be perfectly safe I promise. Just lie back and drift to sleep, if you want I can sedate you so you will have a dreamless sleep." Jean offered though she was sure Marie was going to have to face the nightmares she was sure Marie would suffer.

"No that's okay Dr. Grey; I can fall asleep right now." Marie laid down and watched as Jean took out a needle.

"This will only hurt for a second." Jean said as she put the IV into the young girl's arm. Wile it droops began to fall she took the patches for the brain monitor and placed them on both sides of Marie's temple, then while wearing gloves she placed the ones for the heart monitor placing one on each of Marie's breast then on her stomach. She turned off the lights saying a quiet Goodnight Marie as she left and heard a small G'Night Dr. Grey.

Bobby ran down the halls. He heard a rumor around the school but he was going to see if it was true. Only stopped as he was in the elevator. Once the doors open he ran out and into the infirmary. He was stopped my Dr. Grey standing there.

"Bobby, you know students are not allowed down here unless it's an emergency." Jean reminded him.

"I know, but I heard that Rogue was down here, is, is she okay?" He saw w the Professor and Logan covered in wires.

"Yes, Rogue is down here, she is okay, fast asleep but okay. She should be back in classes in a few days. You on the other hand are late for class so I suggest you hurry." Jean said leading the teenage boy out of the room.

"Okay Dr. Grey, I was just worried about Marie." Bobby explained heading out and up to his classroom.

"I'll let you know when she's up for visitors." Jean called out to him. She shook her head heading back to the lab, she just finished checking on Logan and the Professor she was going to see if Marie woke up yet.

"Hey Dr. Grey." Marie said from her sitting position on the bed she slept in.

"Hello Rogue how are you feeling?" Jean checked the papers from the machines around the bed, the brain and heart monitor showed that in her sleep Marie more then likely had a nightmare.

"I feel alright, I mean I kinda just bolted up in bed when I woke up but I think that was….yeah I'm okay." Rogue changed the subject knowing that Jean would ask about why Marie would bolt up in bed.

"Rogue, you will more then likely wake up like that for a long time to come. I can give you some pills so you have dreamless sleeps but, you may not feel rested in the morning." Jean thought of ways to make the young girl sleep peacefully.

"That's okay Dr, Grey, I mean it's my fault I got them so." Rogue looked down and was fitting with the hem of the sheet.

"Rogue, it is not your fault that what happened, happened." Jean said tilting Rogue's head up by her chin so she would have to look at Jean. Jean was of course still wearing the gloves from last night. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. I was tricked many times by The Brotherhood. Magneto and The Professor are very smart men. They you trick anyone even each other." Jean pulled the younger girl in a hug and gently whispered a smirk knowing that Rogue would love to hear this news even if it made Jean sick to the stomach with jealousy for some reason. "Bobby Drake came by, he heard you were in here and wanted to be the first one to see if you were okay." Jean pulled back to see if Marie enjoyed this news or despised it, the girl's face looked puzzle.

"Bobby came down to see if I was okay?" Rogue asked looking up at Jean. **I don't care if Bobby wanted to see if I was okay, I want you! Bobby doesn't leave me alone, he's like a lost dog, you feel bad for leaving him but you don't want to bring him home.**Marie thought as Jean smirked, she knew that reading Marie's mind was wrong but well when she thinks so loud it's had to block her out.

"Yes, he couldn't wait to see you. Do you want me to get him down here at lunch? I would get him down now but I believe Ororo would be mad that I'm taking students out of class." Jean gave a small laugh and so did Rogue, she was glad the young girl was laughing so soon after her experience with death.

"That's okay, I'm in no rush to see him, um, do I have to go back to class now because I think I might get detention from Mr. Summers, and I want to yell at him or hit him." Marie said fiddling with the sheet again.

"Scott knows that it isn't your fault Logan seems to keep making you do that stuff. Though I think it would be for the best if you don't go to class for awhile. We can work on helping you get control some more until all of Logan leaves you or we can goof around and watch movies." Jean was positive that Rogue would go for the control though she also knew that no teenager would pas sup a chance to do nothing.

"Can we do both?" Marie asked noticing that the IV bag was empty. Jean did too and left the room to grab a new bag coming back in the room and changing the bags.

"We can do both, so movies at night and control in the day?" Jean asked watching the drips from the IV go into Marie.

"Sure." Marie smiled at the plans with Jean.

"Great it's a date, now I have to go I think the Professor is going to wake up soon." She winked.

Marie smiled and laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling she couldn't help the big grin on her face.

Jean was lying in the double bed with Marie, they weren't touching, there was a bowl of popcorn between them. Marie looked over at Jean they had spent the day working on mediating which would help Marie control her powers some how, she wasn't positive yet.

"So what's the movie?" Marie asked lying back as Jean hit play on the remote.

"It's a horror film called Dead Silence." Jean knew that Marie loved horror, she took a note from Marie and Kitty that went on about Marie's collections.

"The dummy one?" Marie squeaked sitting up in the bed.

"What's the matter Rogue afraid of a little movie?" Jean teased playfully nudging Marie with her foot.

"No, just don't like dummies." She pouted her best pout. Jean pulled the young teen close to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Rogue, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Jean said as she felt Marie rest her head agents her, the only thing keeping them separated was their hair. Jean wanted to try something, she knew it was risky but also knew that she couldn't stand not doing it. She focused all her telekinetic energy on to her lips, putting up an invisible thin shield. She leaned down and caught Marie's lips. She felt Marie stiffen but kiss back. Jean ran her tongue along Marie's bottom lip as it parted to allow Jean her entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance in the young girl's mouth. Jean broke the kiss and left small butterfly ones on Marie's forehead.

Marie didn't say anything she just moved the popcorn over to the table by Jean and cuddled into her teacher. She didn't need words right now. Jean just smiled knowing that she made Marie's day then. She also knew that Marie wanted to know how Jean could do that except she didn't want to ruin the moment.

**I put a telepathic barrier around my lips and then my tongue, we were kissing but our energy wasn't touching so your power wasn't absorbing me. **Jean told Marie through a thought.

**Oh, so we can do it again?** Marie asked biting her lip and watching the movie. Of course they were at a part that was completely silent and Marie knew that it had to be something bad.

**You want to do it again? I mean Marie; you are seventeen, if we do have a relationship we have to keep it hidden, just until you're eighteen. Alright? **Jean began to play with Marie's hair. The dummy was under the sheets and the man pulled the sheet off Marie jumped; Jean couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Jean, don't laugh, it's not funny, that dummy is gonna do something evil!" Marie pouted at the older woman. Who kissed her lips gently.

"Did you even hear what I told you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but then the dummy came out and I got distracted by you laughing at me. I really want to be with you. I just don't know if I can wait a year until we can do this stuff in public or at least not have to hide." Rogue's voice was serious she didn't want to hide her relationship.

"If it helps you, having Bobby come down to see made me want to hit him, I mean, I didn't want to think about you being with him." Jean watched as the doll attacked the woman. She placed her hand over Marie's eyes. "You have enough nightmares as it is. I don't want to add this one to it. I swear if you kicked me out of this bed in your sleep because of some dummy I'm going to…I don't know yet…" Jean looked puzzled as she thought of what she would do to Marie.

"Uh huh…" Marie stated followed by a yawn. "You watch the movie I'm going to sleep." Marie wrapped her arms around Jean. "You're my pillow from now…or else." Marie stated before closing her eyes as sleep took her body.

"Goodnight Rogue." Jean whispered still playing with Marie's hair.

_**A/N Okay that's chapter one, I wanted to get straight to the hiding and the love and passions. For this story sake we'll say that Jean already had feeling for Marie like Marie did for Jean! Also anyone who would like to my Beta please say so in a review. **_


	2. Hello Goodbye

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Let's hope this one gets more. This is a few days ahead, Rogue is back in class. Logan is not leaving right away like he did in the movie. So this is five days after chapter one.

Marie was sitting her bio class. Normally Jean was teaching this class but Logan was showing signs of waking up so Ororo was taking over for her. Who was teaching her classes Rogue didn't know but figured later today she'd fine out. She was trying to pay attention but the last five days with Jean at her side were replaying in her head. They watched a movie every night after spending the day working on deep breathing. So far Marie could breathe deep and do it for hours. Jean still hasn't told her what that has to do with anything. Marie had a small smile on her face as she looked up at the board, it was filled with notes she wasn't taking. She had no clue about what they were about. She knew that it had to deal with body parts, after all that's was what Bio was about mostly.

"Rogue." Ororo asked giving the girl a ticked off look.

"Oh, um…" She looked around trying to see if anyone would give her a clue Bobby was mouthing something but she couldn't read lips. "I don't know…"

"I figured that, I wasn't asking a question I was doing roll call, pay attention." Marie just blushed and sunk back in her seat.

…

Jean looked at Logan who was sitting up on the table fully awake.

"Marie is fine?" Logan asked taking the shirt from Jean.

"Yeah she's okay, can't sleep through a night but she's okay." Jean smiled turning around as Logan changed his pants.

"She having my nightmares now?" Logan couldn't help but feel remorse for her there, sure it was better then a dead Rogue but he wouldn't wish his dreams on anyone.

Jean gave a gentle sigh. "Yours, Magneto's and her own from that night. She's copping, I gave her something that would stop all her dreams but she doesn't want to take it."

Logan jut nodded and got off the table. "I feel so bad for her. No one should suffer like that, let alone a kid like her." Shaking his head he wondered if Jean had to go do something else.

"I know, I'm trying to help her block it off, she's just too stubborn. I don't have to do anything but make sure you're okay." She started to take off the wires from him.

"Still with Scott?"

"Yes Logan it's only been a week, we're still together." She rolled her eyes, thinking how to break up with Scott so she could be with Marie, she'd have to wait of course for her to turn eighteen no need to have the same ending as Loving Annabelle did.

"Too bad, you don't need a tool like him."

"I know Logan, he's not a tool though." Jean knew it was going to be a long day.

…

Rouge was sitting in class noticing how Jubilee was falling asleep, she felt really bad about it. She knew that her roommates were pissed at her for waking them all up a lot at night. She couldn't help it, well not really, when someone is trying to kill you, you tend to scream, that made it all worst of course because when you scream in your dreams loud enough to wake yourself up, the seven other people in the room tend to wake up with you. She was thinking about taking the pills Jean told her about. But she didn't always have nightmares, she had many wonderful dreams about Jean that she didn't want to lose.

She looked over at Jubilee who was giving her a look, not a glare but not an 'Oh My God I love you' look. She mouthed 'sorry' and got busted yet again by Ororo. She couldn't stop the smile when she heard who was on detention duty. Spending a hour with Jean, such a horrible punishment, maybe she'll get a detention in all her classes.

Marie tried to pay attention to the class but her mind kept going back to all her time spent with Jean.

**Hey Jean guess what happened in Bio? **Marie thought hoping that Jean did get her question.

**What happened Marie? Oh Logan's awake, you can see him, after classes of course sweetie. **Jean responded from the med lab. She was doing paper work, the professor was wake now and in his office.

**Logan's awake! Oh I got detention. **Her news didn't sound that great but it meant an hour with Jean.

**Why do you sound so proud to get detention? Wait I'm on duty…did you try to get it? **Jean didn't think Marie would try to get detention just because she had to be there.

**What? No of course not, I got caught for talking to Jubilee but I was only saying sorry for keeping her up last night. **Marie grabbed her books as she went to her other class. English with Scott she wasn't going to enjoy that class. She just couldn't but think about how much of a dumbass Scott was.

**I'll talk to the Professor about getting you your own room. You really need one. **Jean was walking to her classroom. She was thinking of everything that was possible if Marie had her own room, they wouldn't have to keep their eyes on the time or make excuses. Marie did very well in her classes, well she did until she spent them staring at Jean.

**If I get my own room does that mean you'll see me more at night? **Marie was on her way to her next class when she decided to go see Logan instead. It was a class with Scott anyways.

She walked down to the medlab and saw Logan putting a shirt on.

"Logan it's kinda warm out do you really need two shirts." She joked as she approached the very hairy man.

"You're funny kid. How you feeling?" He asked standing up on the floor pulling her into a hug.

"Much better now. I was perfectly fine physically after you." She laughed at him.

"Rogue you're suppose to be in class not here." Jean said walking in on the two. Marie jumped hearing her voice.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure he wasn't dead." She said turning to face Jean.

**Baby, come on I already have detention what else can I get?** Marie tried to get away with it.

"The fact that the heart monitor was hooked up and beeping says he isn't dead Rogue, go to class." Jean rolled her eyes at the girl.

**You can get in trouble with me, I don't want you skipping class no matter what the reason. Scott knows you're only skipping his class. **Jean couldn't believe how tense things were between the two.

"Fine, bye Logan." She said leaving the room. Logan was laughing to himself.

"See ya kid." He looked at Jean. "What was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was Rogue skipping class, a habit, her Bobby and John have gotten into." She explained.

"No, not that. She smells like you, your sent is all over her." He highly doubt that they were banging but it smelt like they were close too.

"Oh that I've been helping her with her powers sadly not to much avail." She explained going back to the power work on her desk.

"Right, petty close quarters for that huh?" He teased, he knew that wasn't how the sent transferred.

He shook his head not really caring Marie seemed happy enough and if it was agents her will she would show signs of it around Jean.

…

Rogue was sitting in her desk, John and Bobby were on both sides of her; Jean was at her desk. Other students were in as well.

**After this can we please be alone? I really miss your lips. **Marie begged looking up at Jean.

**No Marie, after this you're getting nothing. You should be happy you're getting your own room. **Jean rolled her eyes as she saw Bobby staring at Marie.

John thought it was odd that Rogue just stared at Jean.

"Doc, how much longer is it going to be?" He asked in his cheeky tone.

"Forty-Five minutes John." She sighed, if these three could go a week without getting in trouble then she would let them off with no detention for a week after.

"Dr. Grey, it was all John's fault, he said he was going to burn my hair off." Bobby tried to say innocently, Rogue laughed which was returned with a glare from Jean. She was so mean to her paramour.

"I did not Mr. I'll-impress-Rogue-By-Skipping-Class-Like-A-Badass." He rolled his eyes and slummed father back in his seat, a feat Jean did not know was possible.

"Enough. I don't care who was the mastermind behind it." This was directed and John and Rogue, she clearly thought Bobby was as innocent as he did.

"Did you change something with your hair Dr. Grey? It looks very nice." John tried this with every teacher to get out early.

"Nope." Jean knew the drill.

"**It does look really nice today.**" Rogue thought with a smirk on her face, it wouldn't work for John but it just might for her.

"**I know, you still have forty-four minutes left like everyone else.**" She continued to grade papers.

The time slowly passed by and soon there was ten minutes left.

"Bobby you can leave, John don't even think about it, Rogue put that tongue back in." It was scary how she knew that John planed to take off with Bobby and Rogue was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why does he get to leave early?" John protested.

"He annoys me the least." She dismissed every student except for Rogue and John.

"That's not fair!"

"That's life John."

"You sound like Logan."

"Logan can be wise about some things Rogue."

"Not car safety…"

John started laughing his ass off then stopped at a look from Jean.

Three minuets left.

"John if you can sit still for the rest of the time here I will excuse you from any detentions you will find yourselves in the next three days." It was a joke, a victimless joke, well John wasn't a victim.

"I can do that." He seemed very smug. Overly smug. In two seconds he had his zippo out and was playing with it.

"John, you just lost." Rogue said a smirk on her face.

"Just lost what?" He asked a smirk on his face as well.

"The game." They busted out laughing casing Jean to get a headache.

"Both of you out, just out, Professor Summers will deal with you tomorrow." She rolled her eyes sending the pair out. Rogue casted a look, one that begged her to make her stay, but Jean just shook her head. She didn't know how she went from being a mature young woman to a five year old in a span of ten minutes.

…

Logan was standing in Rogue's new room something in his hand as he looked out the window, she was due back any second now from detention.

He was leaving in a few days and wanted to give her something.

She walked in and jumped as she saw him standing there.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?" He was such a creeper.

"I'm heading out for awhile, to sort through some things, I wanted to give you something." He held out a small box with a smile. He wanted to ask about the scent thing with Jean but he didn't know how without upsetting her.

"You're coming back right?" She asked moving forward towards him and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I promised you I'd stay and help you out didn't I?" He handed her the box. "Go on open it." He grinned at her.

She jumped at the box and tore it open throwing the lid behind her. She gasped. It was a state of the art cell with his army tag thingy (I know they are called dogtags) wrapped around it.

"Logan this is…" She paused to think about what to say, the words to use to describe it but she couldn't. She just jumped him in a hug. "Thank you so much." He laughed a bit and held her until the hug finally broke.

"I gotta go, give Scott hell." He smiled as he left, he made a point not to say goodbye.


	3. Lifetime ago

A/N: _**bold Italics means its the present day**_Regular is flashback but since this chapter has more flashback then present day since six months passed. Also if anyone knew why Striker didn't give a shit about a girl who could obtain every power from info via Erik let me know.

_**Rogue's hair was just above her waist, she was curled up against the wall of a plastic cell. Hard plastic cuffs and chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Six months ago she never knew the mansion had cells like this. She never knew what she could do. She never wanted to know what she could do, not to this degree. **_

_**She didn't think about being the most powerful, she took Jean's powers away, the Phoenix, she contained it. Dozens of other people were brain dead, or actually dead. It was Striker's fault at first but when Logan, well Mystique went down the pipe they pulled her out before Striker then it was all Hydra. **_

_**The summer before she was just enjoying her time with Jean, getting ready to come out with their relationship, Jean had recently left Scott which seemed to be fine with him since her powers were getting insane, a few times Marie was thrown across the room by mistake in the middle of the night. Whenever her powers got bad Marie took some out, not enough to make her pass out. **_

_**The Phoenix was getting more out of control and she needed to stop it. But some how she lost it. **_

_**The night they left with only Logan in charge everything went to hell. **_

Rogue was lying on her bed reading when she heard her door open then footsteps. "Hey sweetie." Jean's voice caused Marie to grin and close her book.

"Hey, it's pretty early what's up?" She wasn't use to Jean visiting her before lights out.

"I just thought you'd like to know I have to go away for a few hours to get a teleporter. I won't be back til late and I don't want you to wait up." Jean tucked one of the white strands behind Marie's ear and kissed her gently.

"Do you have to go?" She didn't want to be alone, she had a bad day and Bobby wouldn't leave her alone, she really has thought about telling him to leave her the fuck alone she's banging her bio teacher but she knew Jean would flip and like make her mind mush, if she ever got up the nerves to even enter her messed up mind.

"Yes, but if I get back early I'll come here, and wake you up just so you can fall back asleep in my arms good?" Jean liked having Marie in her arms just as much as Marie liked being in them. Laid down with the teen and smirked at her.

"I guess." Marie laid with the redhead and saw the smirk, she knew this smirk, it was the 'I know something you don't know but would go nuts if you did' smirk. "What?"

"Oh nothing, what do you want to do tomorrow night? We can see a movie, sneak out to dinner." She knew it was mean but she couldn't help it. She loved teasing her girlfriend.

"Quiet movie night would be nice, your room? Now what is it?" She had her arm over Jean's stomach and her head on her chest looking up at her.

"I can't tell." Jean knew Marie would start begging or bribing her to get the info, it was why she withheld it most of the time.

"Yes you can." She started kissing her neck. "Please, I promise I won't tell." She shifted so that way she was straddling the older woman.

"Nope can't do it." Jean laughed letting her hands roam the girl's sides. "You know I can't tell." She tilted her chin so that way she could get a deep kiss in.

"Yes you can." The teen shed her shirt, if she was going to be denied Jean later on why not have some fun now.

"No I can't and put that back on." Jean wanted to have Marie, she really did but it was safer in her room simply because there was a lock and it was soundproof, that and if for some reason there was someone at her door, Marie could hide in the on suite bathroom.

"You don't want me to, I don't want to, but we both want you to tell me." She tried so hard to get her way but for whatever reason Jean didn't like giving it to her, so therefore before she knew it Jean had flipped them, she was on bottom and Jean was grinning evilly at her before she got up off the bed.

"Put your shirt on, Logan's back." With that Jean left laughing as she shut the door.

_**Rogue heard footsteps coming towards her. She felt the tug of metal and smirked. He should know better than to go to her. The metal was almost singing to her. **_

"_**What are you doing here? I'm a killer remember a monster, you tried to kill me." She glared at him giving him a sly smirk. She had some twisted people in her mind and frankly she couldn't help it when they mixed with hers. **_

"_**Why did you do it?" He did this every day. Ask her why she did it. She didn't know why. It felt good. **_

"_**Because I can." She didn't need to lift a finger to send him flying into a wall, that was the thing with her, she took a power and multiplied it tenfold, that plus the Phoniex that was begging to cause destruction again, she killed Logan a few times, it was a game she had. **_

"_**Maire stop!" Logan always yelled at her to stop, that this wasn't her; she needed to get rid of the others in her head. **_

"_**I know all the mind games in the world, between Jean, Chuck, Erik and Emma, I'm a expert so shut the fuck up and stop calling me Marie, she's dead, you know that, you were at her funeral, nice jacket you had on." That was true, she was suppose to be dead. She was positive it was Logan that kept her alive, unknowingly of course. **_

_**Logan was trying to speak but well he was a hard time do anything but yell as the metal in his body was being forced up to his skin until flickied a finger and it ripped itself out splattering bloody and skin and well whatever else was in the way, she really didn't pay attention to what Jean said, all over the hallway. **_

"_**That was fun, I wonder if you'll regrow everything or stay dead?" She laughed.**_

Jean just broke up with Scott who in a coin toss won the room so Jean had to move her stuff to one not that far off of Storm's. She knew she shouldn't have taken the easy way out and simply floated everything into the new room but well she did it before she noticed which was never a bad sign. She was going to see Marie when she heard laughing and some guy yelling at the one who was laughing.

"John I am not sitting here and listening to this shit anymore turn it off." It was Bobby, he seemed to bitch a lot.

"Let's take a vote, I like it, Rogue you like it. Bobby don't. Two to one we win and so does M.C.R"

Jean had to pause, she knew what M.C.R was and knew most of the followers were self hating over emotional teens who passed time by sitting in a dark room crying and cutting themselves because Life was so hard. She knew her girlfriend was fucked up but not _**that **_ fucked.

"Rogue you don't have to humor him really just tell him you hate this stuff." Bobby was always trying to get Marie to side with him but she had way more in common with John.

"Well I was there on the day They sold the cause for the queen, And when the lights all went out We watched our lives on the screen. I hate the ending myself, But it started with an alright scene." She quoted in time with the Cd that started with that song. John gave a loud Wooah before he took the next line and bobby grabbed a pillow and started screaming into it.

"It was the roar of the crowd That gave me heartache to sing. It was a lie when they smiled And said, "you won't feel a thing" And as we ran from the cops We laughed so hard it would sting!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before laughing.

"What could make this better?" He asked glancing at Marie with a grin.

"Booze." She answered, she really needed Logan out of her head, she kept needing a smoke or a drink.

"Yes, but how?" He acted like he thought he was Captin Jack Sparrow sometimes, it was so funny.

"I know where Logan keeps his stash." She knew it wouldn't be empty with him gone.

"I could kiss you, if you know it wouldn't kill me." John joked and got a pillow thrown at him by Rogue.

John took the hint and opened the door only to almost walk into Jean who made sure she didn't look she was just listening.

"Oh, Doc. Sup?" He grinned hoping he didn't smell of the joint they just all smoked.

"John, we both know you are planning something that will lead to no good or are already carring out a plan, so just stop whatever it is." She sighed as she walked away, if she didn't ask questions then she couldn't know the answers.

"You know John, you're just mad cause your parents like disowned you. You know it's not my fault my parents love me unconditionally." Bobby spoke up leaving the room after Rogue.

"So your parents know?" Rogue asked highly doubted this.

"Well no, not yet, but they won't care. Really." He seemed so certain. "Do yours?"

"No idea, not even sure who they are. I kind of grew up in foster care." Marie shrugged it wasn't a big deal. Bobby opened his mouth to say something when John spoke up.

"Rental units are over rated. So where's the stash?" John stepped back and let Marie lead the way.

"**You better not smell of weed when you come and stay with me tonight in my room" **Jean's voice filled Marie's mind causing the girl to one, wonder how Jean knew they smoked weed and two what about Scott.

"**Not having a threeway with Scott." **Marie chose to ignore the weed comment since she was not admitting to smoking it.

"He also has a lot of playboys, and they can date back to like the first playboy." She informed the guys.

"**Ew, god I hope not, I have a new room, one all to myself. Scott and I broke up." **Marie grinned as she heard Jean's words and knew she looked like a maniac.

Before long they were in Logan's room, Rogue knowing how to jimmy the lock and not sure how she knew that.

"You guys wait out in the hall, he'll smell that you were in here." She went to his bed and pulled out a large box from under it. She opened the large book and removed one that was half it's size and opened it. Beer. Good she didn't want to take off with the playboys. "Here boys." She passed them the box before grabbing a leather jacket and putting it on, thus giving herself a reason to tell Logan why she was in his room.

"Nice." John smirked. "I call it next."

...

The day went by with the three getting loaded and singing along with My Chemical Romance until Scott ruined their fun and promised suspension and a few choice words about Logan keeping booze in a school.

"But the shit that I've done, With this fuck of a gun, You would cry out your eyes all along." Bobby slurred causing the other two to burst out in laughter.

They spent a few hours watching tv, which thanks to the random ten year old who wouldn't leave, was on some stupid kid show.

"I think I get this..." Rogue tilted her head as if that was all that was needed to understand the show.

"I don't." John and Bobby both said.

"It's like Digimon only they guy is like 10 for twenty years. Only we are suppose to believe it's been only months." She didn't know what the show was about but it was like Digimon, only in the aspect of weird talking...things.

"I was a Pokémon kid." Bobby said.

"I was a active kid." John pointed out.

"You were a ADD kid that couldn't watch tv." Rogue sneered.

"And you were a kid that people looked after for money so stfu." He did say the letters.

"OMG you're such a loser John, god like wtf you make me lol at how dummer you are."

"LMAO" Bobby wanted to be included so Rogue would think he's funny.

Rogue laughed before leaving saying she was going to bed, it was late. "Make sure that kid is like actually there." She added winking at John who threw the remote at the boy only to have it go right through him.

"Baywatch time!"

"**So where is your room?" **She asked Jean thankful for their link.

"**Three doors to the left of the hall you're on. Shut the door right away and lock it behind you." **Jean seemed to press that a lot.

Once Marie was in the room she grinned. Jean was lying on the bed, just a sheet over her watching a movie, or at least starting to watch one.

"Wow." That was all the teen could say.

"Ikr." She smirked she liked to listen to what Marie was doing with the boys, just so she didn't feel so old.

"How do you know..." Marie didn't know how to ask.

"Your thoughts." Jean shrugged, Marie knew her mind wasn't private with the link. The teen got in bed with Jean lying on the sheet.

"What movie?" She cuddled into her teacher before Jean tugged on a stand of her hair and kissed the teen gently.

"Hi to you too sweetie, my day wasn't that eventful, changed rooms, ended a relationship with a tool, let three criminals get away, you?" Jean did this as a joke mostly. Just to see what Marie would say, normally she'd brush, mutter a apology and change the subject.

"So what movie?" Marie asked still blushing.

"The behind the music special on My Chemical Romance, heard you like them, please tell you don't so I don't need to book therapy for you." Jean teased before changing it over to Valentine's day.

"We do you always get to pick the movie?" Rogue didn't mind so much it was just that it seemed liked Jean picked movie overly sweet or you were terrified to blink afterwards, there was never a middle.

"Oh sweetie, you have shit taste." Jean slid her hand up the teen's shirt having it rest on the girl's stomach. Marie pouted before burring her face in Jean's neck. Deciding to leave small kisses wishing she could leave small hickies but they could only be on her chest of inner thighs, were no one else would see them.

"I'm not gonna pay attention to this movie at all." Rogue promised her own hands sliding over Jean.

"I highly doubt you will." Jean smirked moving the sheet away to show her naked body. This having been the first time Rogue saw Jean naked head to toe at once she was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh fuck..." She laughed slightly not really sure why. Jean was just laughing at Marie before she pulled the teen in for a deep kiss tugging on her bottom lip.

"You are wearing far too many clothes." She smirked before using her telekinetic to remove her clothes.


End file.
